Three May Be A Party, But To Me Its Just A Crowd
by NotYourBestFriend
Summary: Charlie's new girlfriend moves in with Bella and Charlie. Bella is more than a little put out with her.
1. Its Just The Beginning

I was hanging on Edward's back when we came in the front door. I was laughing about this morning when Emmett called Mike Newton and told him Edward wanted to go on a man date with him. Edward didn't find it so funny, but I certainly did.

I spent the night with Alice, going over wedding plans. She spent three whole hours debating with herself, whether or not to use pink napkins or blue napkins.

Tonight I was supposed to meet this woman Charlie's been dating for the last couple of months. I had to admit, they were getting pretty serious. He was out with her every night and Edward said he thinks about her often. I was really curious to meet the woman actually. Charlie said her name was Sharon Williams.

"What time is Charlie's girlfriend coming over?" I asked Edward. He would know better then I would.

"Six o'clock on the dot." He told me. He swung me around, so that he was carrying me bridal style. He sat down on the couch so I was positioned comfortably in his lap.

I glanced at his watch- five thirty. I spent nearly all my day with Emmett, Edward and Alice playing scrabble. Emmett kept making up words.

I looked down at my sweats and t-shirt and decided I needed to go change. I started to get up of Edward's lap, but he pulled me back down.

"And where do you think you're going?" he grinned, mischievously.

"To get dressed." I told him as I snuggled against his chest.

"You look perfect to me." He murmured, kissing my forehead softly.

"Maybe to you. But I'm trying to impress someone." I chuckled. I looked up at his frowning face.

"You don't try to impress me?" he asked, faking hurt.

"Not anymore." I smiled and kissed his frown away.

"I'm hurt." He teased, kissing me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck out of habit. When he ended it I smiled against his lips.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too." I laughed. I kissed him once again until I heard the door swing open. I pulled away quickly, and tried to scramble out of Edward's lap, but he held me there. I threw him a frantic glance as I heard Charlie coming into the living room.

"No need to be embarrassed, love." He chuckled.

"Bella!" Charlie called. I glared at Edward. Charlie came in the living room, looking through the mail. "Hey, Bells-" Charlie stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me on Edward's lap. His face was turning slightly red.

"Bella, what may I ask are you up to?" he mumbled staring at Edward.

"N-nothing, dad. Just hanging out." I stuttered. He stared at me for a second before turning to glare at Edward.

"Well, Bella, Sharon will be here in about fifteen minutes. Edward, are you staying?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"If that's alright with you, sir." Edward replied smoothly. Charlie grunted and nodded, stalking off.

I got off Edward's lap and scrambled up the stairs to change. When I got to my room, there was a pair of jeans, no doubt designer, and a dark blue sweater. I hurriedly put it on and walked slowly down the stairs, hoping to avoid a trip to the hospital.

Edward was in the chair while Charlie was sitting on the couch. As if on cue, the doorbell rang saving us an awkward conversation. Charlie got up to get the door and I went to sit on the couch, but Edward grabbed me as I walked past.

"The couch is too small for the three of you. sit with me." He whispered in my ear as he pulled me onto his lap.

"You'll be lucky if Charlie doesn't shoot you." I hissed at him.

"It won't hurt me." He chuckled.

"That doesn't mean he won't try." I warned him.

Charlie then walked back in the room with a woman at his side. She had curly black hair and look about mid forties. She had blue eyes and some laugh lines. She smiled at me and Edward, happily.

"Bells, this is Sharon, Sharon this is my daughter Bella." Charlie grinned. He seemed to have looked past the fact I was on my fiancé's lap.

"Hello Bella, it's so nice to meet you." she said, her voice giving off friendliness.

I got off Edward's lap and shook her hand. "You too. Charlie's talked non stop about you." I laughed and Charlie blushed slightly.

"Oh, he goes on and on about you, Bella!" she chuckled. "He's very proud of you." she added softly.

"I'm very proud of him." I smiled at the kind woman in front of me.


	2. Rules

Sharon and Charlie sat down on the small couch and I sat on Edwards lap in the chair. She looked at him, confused.

"Oh! This is Edward. I'm sure Charlie's told you about him." I told her.

She shook her head no and said "He just said you were seeing someone."

I looked at Charlie. "Glad to hear you think o much of my relationship," I said sarcastically. I turned to Sharon and told her "Edward's my fiancé."

Her mouth formed an 'o' and she gasped. "You're only eighteen, right?" I nodded and she turned to Edward "You knocked her up, didn't you?" she asked. My eyes widened and Edward looked like he was holding back laughter.

"No! He didn't!" I yelled. "I'm not pregnant, damnit! Why does everyone assume that?"

"Oh, sorry, dear. My mistake." She smiled sweetly.

"Well Bella," Charlie said, cutting in. "Sharon is moving in with us. Isn't that great?!"

"Unimaginable," I muttered. "Terrific!"

"I know, isn't it?" he sighed. He got up, pulling Sharon with him and went off to the kitchen.

Charlie's POV

"Charles, we nee to talk." Sharon told me as I sat down at the table.

"What is it, hun?" I asked. She sat across from me and folded her hands on the table/

"I saw some very disrespectful things in there, Charles," She said, disapprovingly. "She called you Charlie, for one."

"Well, we've been apart for quite awhile, about sixteen years. She just got used to calling me Charlie when she was talking to her mother." I explained.

"Maybe, but that's no excuse. It's dad, father, papa, whatever, but not Charlie! And two, that language! Damnit?" she gasped.

"She's eighteen. She never curses anyway. Now if you want to hear some cursing, talk to her friend, Jacob." I chuckled.

"No, I don't want to hear some cursing, Charles. And three, blowing up at me like that for a simple question?" she said, looking astonished.

"She's touchy about it. Everybody's been assuming she's pregnant or something like that and she's just sick of hearing it." I defended her.

"No way to talk to her elders. Fourth, sitting on that boy's lap like that?" she questioned.

"Now, I don't approve of that either, but she's a big girl, she can take care of herself." I shrugged.

"And what was she doing here with that boy, by herself?" she asked.

"There always here together." I shrugged again. "She's a good girl, she wouldn't do anything irresponsible."

"We need some rules around here, Charles." She declared.

"Like what?" I asked.

"One, no calling you by your first name. Two, no using such vile language around us. Three, I want a respectable tone of voice. Four, she shouldn't have any physical contact with that boy. And four, she is to always be supervised." She finished.

"Well…I guess those are agreeable rules, honey." I agreed smiling at her


	3. Not Helping, Edward!

"Bella, can we have a word with you please?" asked Sharon. I was pleased she was so nice; if I had to live with her, it was good I liked her. I slid off Edward's lap and went into the kitchen.

"Now Bella. As long I'm going to be living with you, there are some things I would like you to do?"

"What kind of things?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Just a few simple rules I'd appreciate it if you could follow"

"Okay…shoot."

"Firstly, I want a respectful tone of voice when talking to me or your father."

"Umm…but I always talk like this. Don't I, Charlie?" she carried on as if I hadn't spoken

"Second and this relates nicely to the first, he's not your friend, he's your dad and should be treated like one. You can call him father or dad, or even papa. But not Charlie"

"Okay…" I trailed off, uneasily.

"Now…I understand that you will try to be respectful to us but respectful also includes language. No swearing. In addition, that includes Damnit. Okay?" She said, trying to act sweet.

"Yep." I said, not really caring. I hardly ever cussed around Charlie anyway.

"Fourth rule. You are never to be alone with that boy and you are not to touch him" I shot up.

"Edward is my damn fiancée! Does no one get that? We're going to be married! And you're saying I can't be alone with him and I can't touch him?! You're unbelievable!" I said, losing it a little.

"Language, Isabella." She said, smugly.

"But…but…Dad!" I shrieked.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you are only eighteen. Now, you know everyone assumes you're pregnant? Well, we don't want you becoming pregnant until after you've been married for a while." He said, giving me an apologetic look.

"Edward wouldn't do that to me." I muttered.

"Well, whether or not you are engaged, you are not married yet and therefore, shall not touch each other yet. Not under this roof." Sharon sniffed.

"Bella, come on. Their acceptable rules, it's not like we're making you do anything extreme." Charlie said, almost pleading.

"Fine! I'll do them." I smiled secretly to myself. At least they couldn't stop Edward from climbing in through my window at night. I marched out of the kitchen and sat on the sofa. Edward moved to sit next to me.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, worriedly.

"You didn't hear that?" I asked, widening my eyes. Where was my eavesdropping vampire fiancé?

"Yes, but…we have eternity remember." He whispered in my ear.

"Can we go to your house?" I asked, putting my hand in his. Sharon came into the room.

"Now, Bella. You know holding hands is against the rules." I sighed and took my hand from his. "I'm glad to see at least one of you has a sense of responsibility" Sharon said. How could she even see with her nose way up in the air like that?

"Well, Bella's always been the wild child. Ever since, I've known her. Haven't you heard about the motorbike? And the cliff diving?" Edward asked. Oh, so not helping!

"No. what do you mean?" She asked, suspiciously.

"A while ago Bella was into extreme sports. She got a motorbike, went cliff diving. But that's all over now. I'm not allowing her to do anything reckless." Great, now I have three keepers. Am I allowed to go the bathroom by myself?

"Good on you." Sharon said, impressed. Yeah, real impressive. I know, I'll grow my hair long and dangle it out the tower there going to lock me in next, and have my prince rescue me. But its obvious I need to find a new prince, considering Edward is not helping one bit!

"I was wondering? Could Bella possibly come over to my house for an hour? My parents will be home the entire time and my siblings will be there. I promise." Edward said, giving her his crooked smirk.

"Okay." Charlie said, not really listening, as he plopped down on the couch.

"Charles. It's a school night. I really think Isaella should go to bed." Sharon said, acting worried.

"It's not even nine o'clock." Charlie said, confused as I was.

"Yes, but she appears to be exhausted. Look at those dark circles under her eyes. I think she needs an early night. Maybe tomorrow Edward." She said, sickly sweet.

"Okay. Goodnight, love." He said, kissing me quickly when Sharon glanced away.

"Wait, you're not going yet are you?" I asked, almost terrified at the thought. He was going to leave me alone with this woman after all his not so great help!?

"Well, you need an early night." He chuckled, amused.

"Isabella, off you go." Sharon said, shooing me away. Jesus, I haven't been to bed at eight thirty since I was six years old.

I smiled sweetly and headed upstairs (scowling as soon as she couldn't see me). I was ready soon and in my room. It was ages before Charlie and Sharon went to sleep. Then Edward finally turned up. Before I expressed how happy I was to see him, I smacked his arm, not thinking about my poor hand. I then proceeded to chew him out for just letting my die down there earlier. After my little tirade, I curled up next to him and fell asleep, thinking about what a bitch Charlie's 'girlfriend' was.


End file.
